Lamington Sinclair II
Lamington Sinclair II (ラミントン・シンクレア II) is a humanoid cupcake, and a major character appearing in the Myouyo Project. Appearance Lamington has pale skin with royal blue eyes. She has curly soft white hair which reaches her shoulders, with what appears to be a fluffy portion of hair tied at the top of her head by a beige crown, topped with sprinkles and a large red cherry, simulating the look of a cupcake. She has a long red royal cape with a beige fluffy rim also covered in assorted sprinkles. She wears dark navy blue tights or stockings with white high heeled shoes under a white and cream dress, with an ornate blue and golden rimmed cardigan, with large folded white wrist cuffs. One image shows that when the crown is removed, the top portion of their hair falls over her head completely, appearing like an afro. Personality Lamington is described as being a rotten cupcake far overdue her sell-by date. She has a large ego, and loves being the center of attention, being a narcissistic birthday cupcake. Not much else is known about her, but she seems to be easily angered, and harboring a vendetta or wanting revenge. Background Lamington is the king of the Confectionery Kingdom, a neighboring kingdom to Memento Forest. It is stated that the Confectionery Kingdom was destroyed by two fiends long long ago, and Lamington was assumed to be dead along with the other residents. But somehow they acquired preservatives and were revived. Not much else is known about her background, but it is implied by her title that she may be one of many in the royal family, or at least the second king named Lamington Sinclair. Relationships Lamington is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Nabishiko Nabishiko is Lamington's loyal maid. She wishes to serve Lamington with utmost dedication, even to the confusion of others. Not much else is known about their relationship. Licorice Mannheim Nothing is known about Licorice and Lamington's relationship, but it may be implied Licorice may be the one who Lamington detests and wants revenge against for destroying her kingdom long ago. Hershey Caramello Herhsey is listed as an affiliate on Lamington's official profile, though their relationship is currently unknown. Dhole Not much is known about their relationship aside from some images which show Dhole eating Lamington's arms, much to Lamington's dismay and annoyance. Taffy Starbur Nothing is known about their relationship as of yet, but it is stated that Lamington is scared of her, despite Taffy being her court jester. Quotes * "CAN YOU '''NOT' HARD VORE MY ARMS?! EXCUSE ME!" - Lamington shouting at Dhole * "''Cut the crap." - Lamington being complimented wearing an awkward dress Trivia * Lamington uses masculine royal titles such as king and sire despite being female. * The name Lamington probably comes from a type of Australian sponge cake named lamington. ** The name of the cake is said to have come from either Lord Lamington who served as Governor of Queensland from 1896 to 1901, or his wife, Lady Lamington. ** Lord Lamington is also reported to have referred to the cake as "those bloody poofy woolly biscuits". Something which may have been referenced by the "poofy" areas of Lamington's design. * The Scoto-Norman surname Sinclair comes from the Clan Sinclair, whose progenitors moved to Scotland and were given the land of Roslin, Midlothian by the King of Scots. ** It may have also been chosen for sounding like Éclair. * Lamington's weapon of choice is stated to be a sugar glass sword. * Lamington's favorite day is stated to be birthdays. * Lamington's birthday is listed as July 29th on her Uchinokomato.me page. * She is apparently made of pure cake, as shown in pictures when Dhole has eaten her arms. ** Lamington apparently tastes stale, but very very sweet. ** These images also confirm Lamington contains strawberry jam. Gallery f390b624eecbc94fbe803423ab0a588b.png|Lamington's 2011 design 7bada51844caed62b2b20dd3e28f0218.png|Likely a concept of Lamington's redesign 6bc44e9e3dd938c3257be0dcdd5cfad5.png f9715f9b413886ad718eafb7f3fde9c5.png e5999ecfb1509da6c2c55b87b0ef5d8e.png|It suits you Myouyo-omikuji.png|The main Myouyo Project cast drawn in the ZUN art style 50e03ece82a71e69681f84335d134c2f.png|Sugar Rush mode 73dbf88309dbba92a6238f453533db81.png 2b10a2317ba3ef3de7f4d5c53037bacf.png youtoo.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/lamington.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/171512 Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Confectionery Category:Myouyo project